buffythevampireslayerandangelfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis
Genesis (also known as Fenric, Big Bad Wolf, The Hunger and The Destroyer) was a higher being and a member of the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations. Powers and Abilities As one of the most powerful beings in the Buffyverse, Genesis possessed near-incalculable supernatural power. *'Superhuman strength:' Genesis possessed tremendous physical strength far beyond that of vampires, demons, slayers, most if not all higher beings and even the children of the senior partners. He was able to inflict massive damage on his opponents through pure brute force and physical strength alone, usually by sending them flying through simple blows. When Marcus fought him, he quickly proved to be too much for him to handle, causing Marcus to take quite a beating. *'Invulnerability:' Genesis was able to withstand any amount of physical damage or harmful force of any kind, being unable to be harmed or inflicted pain upon even if the attacks were from a higher being. *'Immortality:' Genesis wasn't affected by time, illnesses or diseases and didn't need to breathe, eat or sleep to sustain himself. *'Superhuman stamina:' Genesis didn't need nothing to maintain his strength to strive or operate, as he was self-sufficient. *'Telekinesis:' Genesis could move objects and beings, even ones as powerful as the children of the senior partners with a wave of his hand, he threw Marcus against a wall. He could also inducing cuts and lacerations and applying invisible pressure to someone's neck in order to strangle them. *'Teleportation and interdimensional travel:' Genesis could teleport anywhere on Earth and also open interdimensional portals. He could also teleport people, objects and lesser beings to wherever he want. *'Chronokinesis:' Genesis could travel and send himself, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *'Pyrokinesis:' Genesis could manipulate, control and generate fire. He could also incinerate other beings with a tap. *'Electrokinesis:' Genesis could manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that he could cause coastal blackouts. *'Photokinesis:' Genesis could unleash a highly concentrated blast of light from his palms to harm, incinerate or destroy targets. *'Terrakinesis:' Genesis could cause localized tremors. *'Shapeshifting:' Genesis could morph his body to match any being's physical appearance in seconds and also copy clothing. He could also access the thoughts and memories of the person he was mimicking. *'Telepathy:' Genesis had telepathic abilities that allow him to hear the minds and thoughts of others. He was also capable of sensing others within close proximity of himself. *'Omnilingualism:' He also speak fluent in many languages, such as Egypt, ancient Greek, Latin, Italian, Chinese, Spanish, French, Belarusian, German, Japanese and Enochian. *'Sorcery:' Genesis had some experience in magic, able to perform spells, exorcisms, glamours, summonings, binding, containment, curses and hexes. Appearances Genesis has appeared in 87 episodes: 50 on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and 37 on Angel. Television Comics Non-Canon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Being and Deities Category:Males Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Scooby Gang Category:Angel Investigations Category:Team Angel Category:Slayer Organization allies Category:Servants of the Powers That Be Category:Magic practitioners Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:London residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Vampire hunters Category:Demon hunters